


AoKise Christmas

by MakoHaru4evr



Series: Christmas Morning [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basket
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoHaru4evr/pseuds/MakoHaru4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise wakes to an empty bed but is met with a loving embrace</p>
            </blockquote>





	AoKise Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea to write several xmas mornings formy yaoi OTPs. To start it off heres AoKise.  
> i will also do KagaKuro MidoTaka and MuraHimu from KnB when idk.
> 
> im on my phone dont expect this to be perfect let me kno if theres any errors.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Kise rolled around in bed, seeking the warmth of his beloved Daikichi. He opened his eyes to confirm the absense. Pouting slightly, Kise went to the bathroom.

When he returned a pleasant smell hit his nose. He followed it to the kitchen and was met with a cute sight.  
"Aww Aominecchi's cooking" Kise wrapped his arms around him and nuzzeled his head between a set of shoulderblades.

"Finally up Kise"  
"Yup"  
Aomine continued flipping the eggs. "Go look under the tree. I got something for you."  
"But its not my Birthday" Frowning he pulled back.  
" Did you really forget its-"  
Kise slapped his forhead. "Oh" he started laughing. "Oh my god. Its Christmas. Can't believe I actually forgot."  
"Dumbass" Aomine turned around and pulled Kise in. Cupping his face he pressed their lips togethor.  
After what felt like a lifetime their lips parted and forheads met.

"Merry Christmas Ryouta I love you"  
"Love you to Daikicchi. Merry Christmas"


End file.
